Salma Takes Adam out of Hell
by Gallifreyan Sociopath
Summary: An appreciation fic for entarprise.tumblr that I enjoyed writing. Adam has been in Hell for a few years and Salma finds a way to get him back to Dean and Sam. Except they don't actually make it and meet some other people instead :


**A/N: This was written for AKA Salma. I know it's a bit slow at the beginning but I tried?**

* * *

The grass went up to my knees as I stepped into "the danger zone". It felt like I was standing in a bucket of snakes. I kept my eyes fixed on my beekeeping mentor, Rob. I shouldn't feel scared, I've wanted this all my life, right? I postponed getting a car so I could have my one hive. I saw the bees I've been paying to keep. They don't know that I give them the tasty flowers and protect them. Yousef my little brother followed close behind as I reached out and laid my index finger on the white box.

"You see that? The third one from the right," Rob pointed out. My hand hovered over the screen. I couldn't wait for the honey. Wait til I blogged about this! I looked over to my parents whose hands were melded into fists with their thumbs sticking out. I returned the gesture. As I turned back to the task at hand Rob's face changed. He looked absolutely horrified. Huh?

Before I even had time to think I felt a warm presence push against me. I tipped forward, not knowing what to do. My stomach hit the bee box's rim and my body became a right angle. For some reason I held my arms to my side. It hurt when my elbow banged against the box. My helmet was nestled on the tall grass directly in front of my face. I screamed.

It was really very slow. I was yelling, bees were all over me, my parents were freaking out, and Rob tried to carry me away. I died before the ambulance came, on my front lawn. It was seriously painful. Plus I was pretty far from my family. Ow. I would blame Yousef but I'm still alive so it isn't too bad.

Anyways now I'm in a much cooler place. It's Hell, according to Adam Winchester. I kinda just appeared in front of him. Obviously I recognized him right away. His hair was a bit long and pretty messed up(I guess he cut it himself). I haven't told him I'm not from his universe yet, probably never will. Lucifer and Michael weren't there and everything was pretty chill.

So apparently the Metatron thing is happening right now, which I know all about. Adam's been stuck in Hell for like forever. He was visibly distressed at my sudden appearance and weird arrival story. "I know how you got here, I'm friends with Sam and Dean," I exclaimed, kicking at some gravel. "I fell into a bee's nest and got stung to death. How did you get out of the cage? What part of hell is this anyways?"

Adam was mildly impressed by how much I knew about him, and the fact that I mentioned his brothers. It made me happy. "The apocalypse caused it. Ya know, angels falling and everything. I don't remember much. I ended up with some cool clothes and food, a gift from some sort of angel. Sometimes I hear whispers of what's happening up there. Like Cas lost his grace, or a fallen angel was killed. I don't really know how long it's been."

I was trying not to freak out here. I burned some cookies and flannel shirts last week with my friends in memory of Adam. I didn't want to tell him that.

After staring at a wall while Adam focused on the ceiling I tried to talk again. "Hey, so you wanna get out of here? I don't want to die while I'm dead," I did some stupid dramatic turn to find Adam staring at me. "No, you're not gonna die, this is Hell. Just sit here for a while, maybe my brothers will come get me" he said with annoyance. His emotions changed fast.

"Can't we just like, walk out? This is a warehouse after all."

"Mph. Sure let's try," he sighed, getting off of a large red rock.

I ran out of the only door in sight. I don't really know why I ran. It felt like life was pulling me on the other side. My eyes hurt as I passed the doorframe into a bright white light that wasn't there before. I felt drained and sat down. I sat down on grass!

Adam walked in front of me and reached out a hand. "Good job, Salma!" He beamed. I smiled and got up.

"We're in the Teletubbies field" I quickly realized. There were rabbits everywhere and a green lump in the distance with dancing blobs of color. I took my phone out. Dead. "How about we walk that way," I say, pointing away from the set.

"Yeah" We started walking. "Thanks for helping me get out," Adam said, not quite looking at me. I think he felt a bit stupid.

"No problem friend. You got any money?" I asked as we stepped over a yellow line painted onto the grass.

Before Adam could respond a girl jumped up from behind a hill. She was wearing a green triangle hat and had a computer monitor taped to her stomach, just like a Teletubby. Her dark green fanny pack was whirring. I bet there was a computer in there. "Can you tell me about the show?" She asked with excitement.

"Um, no… I don't work here. I just got a b"

"Hey! Can I have your VIP pass? I promise not to steal anything!" She yelled with a bounce. Her monitor crashed on the ground, split in half.

I cringed and looked towards Adam. He was absolutely clueless. "I JUST GOT LOST!" I said quickly, before the weird girl could say anything more.

"Oh," she sighed. Tears quickly gathered on her face as she leaned down silently to pick up her broken monitor, not losing eye contact with us.

As she lifted it up I stepped towards her and helped carry it back to her hideout. There was a hole in the hill where some water and a power generator sat. "Sorry" she sniffled. "I thought it was my chance" Adam stayed where he was before, staring at me like, "wut".

"It's no problem, really. I bet you'll be able to talk to the Teletubby people soon"

"No," she interjected. "This is the last episode they're making. It's my only chance. It's the 2015 PBS finale. It's not just Teletubbies, it's 's Neighborhood and Boobah plus all the other old shows" He voice was still wavering.

"Okay, I still think you'll get them today. First, what country is this?"

"America," She flapped her hands in annoyance. "It just had to be America, Texas especially. I had to stowaway on a ship from England just to get here, then hitchhike to this dry state."

"Oh." England. She didn't sound like it. "We'd better be going. You have fun, okay?" I patted her on the shoulder, even though she might've been older than me and turned to face Adam who began moving towards me.

"Bye," she said weekly as we walked away. I turned back to see a creepy smiled face waving. Why was she so happy suddenly?

Once we were a safe distance from the girl I told Adam what the deal was. "She's some PBS junkie, just watching the filming. It's sometime 2015, probably summer. This is Texas."

"Why didn't you ask her for more information?" Adam said angrily, doing an arm flap. What was with this universe and arm movements?

"She wasn't stable, okay? Let's just get some change and a payphone then call Dean."

"Yeah, well I have a phone and my wallet, thanks for asking." He said, pulling out an old fashioned flip phone with an antenna. "Please be more mature," I thought. "You're an adult, right?"

Just then Adam got plowed down by the Teletubby kid. "Dude, stop" I said calmly. She yanked on his hair a few times before I kicked her off.

"Do you need help?" I asked, stepping over Adam who had started crying. "I'm sorry I kicked you" I kneeled beside the girl who was on her stomach lying completely still. As I reached my hand to touch her back I heard some freakish giggling.

While I was in shock she turned her head slowly to the left as she started to get up. He eyes were flickering between a white color and regular eyes, and her giggle was like a hiccup. On and off.

"Run, it's a demon!" I yelled as a looked behind me. That was a mistake. The demon shot up and took me down with her. "Adam" I sputtered, unable to breathe. Teletubby girl was choking me. I tried to push her off but I just couldn't. I turned my head towards the set in defeat and I saw the little Winchester running away. Adam must've noticed and took the chance to run. Or was he a Teletubby? It was hard to think

The girl moved away and started sprinting towards Adam. That was a big failure on her part, mainly because I was still alive. I wasn't feeling too dizzy as I got up. I took deep breaths and started walking away. I felt too tipsy for running.

Just a few seconds later I was knocked down once again and the girl's hands were firmly around my throat. I was tired of struggling. I wasn't going to make it anyways.

"No" was my last word as I ran out of oxygen. As Lilith released me I had a chance to speak one more thing.

"Adam." Then I died.


End file.
